It is known in the art of processing sewage sludge to render the sludge safe and sanitary, by various techniques a number of which have been approved by the Environmental Protection Agency EPA, which agency has developed regulations for proper treatment and disposal of sewage sludge.
The goal of treating sewage sludge is to neutralize pathogens to an environmentally safe level and to reduce vector attractiveness; i.e., to make the sewage sludge unattractive to rats, mice, flies, etc.
Various apparatus and methods for killing pathogens and reducing vector attractiveness have been developed some of which are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,458; 5,229,011; 5,186,840; 5,405,536; 5,433,844; 5,554,279; and 5,681,48, the complete disclosures of all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Previous developments in the treatment of sewage sludge have sought to inexpensively stabilize the sludge through lime addition. These systems sometimes produced objectionable odors, dust and steam while producing an end product that was of a pastey consistency and therefore difficult to handle often requiring special specialized spreading equipment, for spreading the resultant treated waste on land. Additionally, in accordance with some existing systems, the objectionable odors, particularly ammonia, are, in part, a junction of the heated sewage sludge.
In accordance with the existing developed technology, drying apparatus of various forms have been used to stabilize sewage sludge and produce a granular end product that appeared to be satisfactory, but was so extremely dry, for example in excess of 90% dry solids, such that the end product was often dusty and difficult to handle. because such processes and equipment lacked the ability to determine the solids concentration with a degree of precision, in that they simply evaporated water until the product became very dry.
Furthermore, some existing processes and equipment tend to operate on a batch basis, in which the treatment container would be filled, and the treated material then drawn off, out of the container. Typically the container would be loaded until it became essentially full, and then rotors within the container, which would be fully submerged in the material operated to mix or tumble the material such that heat from the heated rotors would come in contact with the material. However, as moisture became drawn off by the heat applied, generally from the rotors within the container the volume of the material being processed in the batch became reduced, with a result that less of the rotors became in contact with the material that was being processed. Because the efficiency of such an operation is in large part a function of the heated surface area that comes into contact with the material that is being processed, the result is that as the volume of material in the batch processing container is being reduced, the surface area that is in contact with the material being processed is likewise reduced, causing a corresponding reduction in the rate of evaporation of the liquid, principally water, that is a component of the sludge that is being processed.
Additionally, current apparatus and processes that are in use often estimate the moisture content of the final product in an indirect manner, using indirect measurements or timers. Consequently, the material being processed is dried until the temperature of the medium providing the heat increases substantially, providing an indication that all of the moisture has been removed from the product. Thus, in such processes and equipment, the processing of the batch is then considered to be complete, although it can be extremely dry and difficult to handle.